User blog:Puckentine/iWill Never Stop Loving You- iSpeculate Sequel
Authors Note Hey guys! This is the sequel to my iOMG Part 2 speculation/fanfic. This takes place two weeks after Sam and Freddie go on the date. I will update as much as I can. The chapters will get longer the more the story progresses. Enjoy! :) Chapter One Carly and Freddie were sitting on the couch watching some weird show before they had to leave for school on a Monday morning. Carly looked over at Freddie. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Freddie. What's wrong?" Carly asked. Freddie looked over, "Oh. Nothing." Carly wasn't fooled, "It is something! You haven't spoken for thirty minutes." Freddie sighed, "I told you. It's nothing. I just have something on my mind." "What?" Freddie hesitated for a moment before quietly saying, "Sam." "Ooh!" Carly smiled. "What about Sam?" "I think I just need to talk to her." "About what?" "I dunno. Maybe ask her to-" "Be your girlfriend?" Carly asked excitedly. "Shhh!" Freddie warned Carly, "You don't have to yell it." "So you are gonna ask Sam to be your girlfriend?" "I'm not sure. Is it to early?" "Freddie," Carly said, "You two have been having nothing but fun together for the past two weeks." "Yeah, I guess so. Ya know what? I'll ask her when she gets here. It'll be real smooth." And as if it were fate, Sam rushed through the door with a hurried look on her face. "You guys! We've got to hurry! School starts in 10 minutes and it's raining." Carly looked over to the clock and noticed that they were indeed late. "Since when do you mind being late for school?" asked Carly. "I don't." Sam answered, "I just have something to do. Now come on! Sam signaled them to follow and she ran down the hall. Freddie looked ticked off. He just lost his chance to ask her before school. And he could tell Carly knew that too, because she was smirking, and she said in a deep voice, "Yeah, real smooth." -------- It was noon when Freddie finally got his chance to ask Sam to be his girlfriend. She was in the cafeteria, eating pizza. Go figure. When Sam saw Freddie, she waved and he waved awkwardly back. 'This will be so hard.' Freddie thought as he walked over and sat down next to Sam at her table. "Oh. Hey Fredweird." Sam said. "Hi. Um, pizza. Cool." Freddie said awkwardly. 'Nice job Freddie. Pizza. Cool. How stupid.' He thought again. "Um, yeah." Sam said, "Is everything alright?" "Oh yeah. Sam, I have to ask you something. Will you-" But he was interrupted by Carly's voice, "Hey guys! Mind if I join you?" she said as she sat down. Freddie looked over at Carly coldly. Sam finished slurping her soda and said, "I gotta run. Later." and ran out. "Carly!" Freddie said bitterly. "What?" she said innocently. "I was just about to ask her." "Ask her wha- ohhh. That. I'm sorry." "Yeah, that. It's fine." "No it's not," she said, "It's not 'fine'." "I'll just ask her later." he said and walked away. Carly felt bad. She's the thing that's been keeping Sam and Freddie from dating. Now she knew what she had to do. She had to meddle. Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts